Mission: Very Possible
by Muffalo829
Summary: One Club, One boy, One Mission: Embarrass him as much as much as possible. Will it work? Channy!


Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance, or any references I make! Sad Face!

Mission: Very Possible

One Club, One boy, One Mission: Embarrass him as much as much as possible.

SPOV

"Hey Sonny, do you think you can go clubbing tonight?" My costar Tawni asked me checking at her make-up in the mirror for the thousandth time today!

"I don't know Tawn, I mean alcohol, dancing, loud music, and it's just not my style." I said honestly.

"What if I said Chad was going to be there." She had a smug smile on her face, knowing I had a crush on Chad.

"Well, then maybe I'd come," I said my cheeks crimson with embarrassment.

"Oh, I have the most perfect idea!" She smiled happy with her idea before she said it out loud.

"What is your perfect idea?" I said mimicking her high squeaky voice.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. You should try and embarrass Chad when he goes near any girl. The girls will tell each other he's not worth it, and he'll be stuck with you!" Tawni exclaimed overexcited over her idea.

"Oh thanks Tawni, I knew he didn't like me that much but thanks for the faith. But still you have a point, I'll just sabotage him; he won't catch on at all. And anyways I don't want him mad at me!" I said each word dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh will you just go with it; it'll work! Trust me, come on Sonny let's get ready we leave at seven, got it?

"Sure Tawni, I'll start getting ready stat." I sat down on the couch, not caring to look up at Tawni.

"Oh you are so lazy, don't you want to look good for Chad?" I shrugged, and she shook her head.

She looked through our closet of clothes, and she threw multiple dresses at me. I was afraid I might drown in fabric if she didn't stop throwing dresses at me!

"Okay search through these and choose one that you think Chad will like." She smirked and walked out of the cramped room.

I dug for a while and then I saw it, my dress it was gorgeous. Chad was sure to love it! It was blue like his eyes, with spaghetti straps, went down in a flowing fashion to mid-thigh, and had a sky blue sash that hugged my small waist.

I stepped through the curtain in my dress, and Tawni clapped. "That is beautiful; Chad's not going to be able to keep his eyes off you. I'm not sure if he'll flirt with any other girl!" I blushed at Tawni's compliment.

I walked around the dressing room," So, make-up goddess, what should I do make-up wise."

Tawni walked around me in a circle looking me up and down," Well I don't think you need any, you have so much beauty already and I think Chad loves that."

My red cheeks became a darker shade of red," Aw Tawn," I hugged her.

"My bubble," she frowned pointed out her personal space issue.

I poked the air surrounding her with my finger," I just popped your bubble." I hugged her again; she was really a great friend!

At the Club 7:10

CPOV

I walked into the hottest club in Hollywood, my signature smirk spread across my face. I was fashionably late to the club's opening as usual, and I was happy to see girls all over.

I walked over to a group of girls, smirking at each of them.

The first one turned to me," So you're Chad Dylan Cooper, I'm Maya, and you're even hotter in person."

"Well hello Maya, you're pretty hot yourself." I had to lie to her, she was attractive I guess but my thoughts roamed to Sonny.

As I was talking to the group of chicks, a girl walked up behind me and hugged me.

"Hey Chaddykins, where have you been, I've been looking all over for you. It's not nice to leave your girlfriend waiting now is it?" she leaned over my shoulder and kissed my cheek.

The girls I was talking too walked away, looking disgusted. I turned to the familiar voice," What was that for, _girlfriend?"_

"Oh I don't know any reason in particular! Except that you're a drama snob, and the biggest jerk I've ever met!" I was truly hurt by that, but not about to let Sonny know that!

"Wow Sonny nice comment, how many days did it take you to think of that one!" I turned around to face her again but she was nowhere in sight.

I walked over to a different group of girls," So how are you girls doing tonight?"

"Good and how are you hot stuff?" A blonde with a beer in her hand said, she went over to me, and put her hand on my butt! Creepy, and this girl wasn't that young, probably thirty! Yuck!

In my time of need my angel came over," Now Chaddy what did I tell you of talking to strangers?" Sonny was back to save me from this creepy old lady! "Mom, what are you doing here talking to Chad?"

My jaw was on the ground the creepy lady was Sonny's mom! Holy Crap! Sonny grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the group of oldies!

She glared at me," Let's just forget my mom just did that, okay"

She looked flustered, she was cute when she was flustered,' Oh okay sure."

I walked away to sit over by the bar, a group of girls walked over, around my age, thank goodness!

"Are you Chad Dylan Cooper!" One girl said excitedly.

I smirked," Why-"

"No she's not!'

"She?" The girl said confused. I didn't even have to turn around; yet again my 'angel' was there to save me from harmless girls.

"Yes," she answered quickly," this is my friend Casey; she thinks she's Chad Dylan Cooper! Isn't she just adorable?" Sonny hugged me, and the girls gave us both a freaked out expression.

When the girls left I turned to look my 'angel' in the eyes," What's your problem! All night you've been stopping me from flirting with anyone! But thanks from saving me from Cougar Town over there," she hit me for talking about her mom," but Sonny why are you doing this! I'm here to have fun, so what's your deal."

She looked up at me, and put her hands on my cheeks. She pulled me close and kissed me passionately. After she pulled away she looked up at me," I was jealous, I love you, and here you are flirting with all these girls! I can't stand it."

I smirked and kissed her again," I love you too. And maybe I was trying to get you jealous." She smacked my arm but kissed me again without hesitation. Why did I need to flirt with any other girl? When right here in my arms is the beautiful, angelic Sonny Monroe.


End file.
